Sacrifice
by NyanNyanMeow
Summary: Ib and Garry are trying to find a way out of the fake art gallery. What happens when Ib sacrifices herself? A one-shot but if asked may turn into a chapter story.


**Sacrifice**

"Ib, I don't think we can go this way. It's blocked by roses." Garry turned to Ib. They were searching for the painting they needed to use so they could escape back to the normal world.

"It's fine Garry. Let's go this way." Ib started walking in the opposite direction and all Garry could do was follow.

"Look, Ib! I found the painting!" Garry exclaimed pointing to a large painting with a bronze border. Garry jumped into the painting. He reached out his hand for Ib so she could come in, but instead she stalled.

"Ib?" He heard footsteps getting closer and looked up. The figure he saw was coming quickly. He saw a blonde girl with a green dress heading towards them.

"Mary." Ib said turning to look at Mary.

"Ib..." Mary was holding her rose close to her chest.

"Mary!" Garry nearly shouted, surprised.

"Garry? Your stuck in the painting? Oh yes! Now you won't be able to disturb us. Now me and Ib will be able to play together forever! Unless Ib... your having second thoughts?" Mary slowly raised her small palette knife.

"Ib! Get into the painting now!" Garry was now yelling.

"Fine..." Ib said after a couple of seconds. She started walking over to Mary.

"What?" Mary was suddenly surprised by Ib's action.

"I'll stay with you forever in this gallery. We can play together forever."

"I...b...?" Garry said softly as he watched what Ib was doing.

"Here. You can have this. This is my promise to you, that I will stay here forever." Ib slowly put her rose into Mary's hand. Mary was trying desperatly not to cry and she blinked away the forming tears.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. But first... I want to say goodbye to Garry." Ib turned to face Garry, still stuck in the painting. Unable to stop the events that were unfolding.

"Goodbye? Really?" Mary was now her cheery self again.

"Don't worry, Mary. I won't leave you." Ib slowly walked towards the painting and looked up at Garry.

"Here Garry I want you to have this." Ib handed her handkerchief to him through the painting. It was a nice plain handkerchief with her name embroided into it with golden thread.

"Ib... please don't... I-" Garry was cut off by Mary running up to Ib and grabbing her arm.

"Come on Ib! I have so much to show you!" Mary was clearly excited by these turn of events and couldn't wait to start playing with her new friend.

Ib looked down at her feet for a moment and whispered quietly to herself "I'm sorry..."  
"Pardon? What did you say?" Mary was smiling at Ib with a grin that stretched from nearly one ear to the other.

"I'm sorry, Mary. And I'm sorry, Garry. But... I have to do this." Garry and Mary both looked confused. They were about to ask her what she was talking about when she suddenly pushed Mary into the painting with Garry. Then everything went black.

Mary woke up and was confused with everything that happened. She opened her eyes and noticed several paintings and a couple sculptures around her. At first she though she was still in her Art Gallery with the cute blue dolls but, something was different. The walls were white and there were many people looking at the paintings that were hung up on the wall. Then she remembered. She was in the real world. Mary had taken Ib's place in the real world. She remembered Ib promising to be with her forever but then pushing her into the painting. Into the painting with Garry... Garry! She had to find Garry. Mary was certain that he was in this Art Gallery with her. She had to find him.

While Mary was running around the gallery searching for Garry, her mind kept racing around thinking about Ib. She must be so alone. She wouldn't know her way around. She could be hurt and Mary couldn't do anything about it.

Then suddenly Mary bumped into something and fell backwards in surprise.

"I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?" Mary knew that voice. She looked up and recognized him straight away.

"Garry!" She exclaimed.

"How... How do you know my name?" Garry seemed suurprised. Perhaps he didn't remember.

"You don't remember?" Mary got to her feet and looked up.

"Remember what?" He was confused and looking around, hoping her parents were near.

Mary went on to explain what happened and what Ib did, pushing them to the real world.

"Who is Ib?" Garry obviously didn't remember anything.

This pushed it and Mary couldnt help it. She burst into tears and no matter what Garry did she wouldn't stop.

"Please stop crying! I'm sorry I don't remember. Oh no people are looking." Garry decided he would give her some sweets. He reached into one of his jacket pockets to get some of the lemon candy he would keep with him. But, instead he felt something softer in his pocket. He pulled out a plain white handkerchief with the name 'Ib' sewn onto it in golden thread.

Mary looked up and saw what Garry was holding. "It's her handkerchief," she whispered to herself.

Then Garry felt a sharp pain in his head. Suddenly all these memories started flooding back to him. He remembered everything. The Lady in Red chasing them. Meeting Mary. Finding the painting that could take them back home. And of course, Ib pushing Mary into the painting, resulting in Mary and Garry going back to the real world but Ib staying in the fake world.

This was too much for him to handle and tears slowly started rolling down his face. He kneeled down next to Mary and hugged her tightly.

"Garry..." Mary whispered and was staring off to a painting behind him.

Garry first looked at the plaice and saw the name 'The Silent Rose' engraved into it.

He slowly looked up and saw the painting. It was of Ib. She was standing infront of a black background. She was holding her rose and some of the petals had fallen off and were drifting to the ground. Ib had her eyes closed. Garry smiled to himself. She looked peaceful, he was glad.

But, that didn't stop the waterfall of tears. Mary gripped his coat tightly and threw her arms around his neck. She started crying into his neck and he couldn't do anything to stop himself from crying.

They stayed there like that, remembering Ib and wishing she was there with them. Until it was time for closing.


End file.
